<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Только повод by Dear_Al</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250026">Только повод</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al'>Dear_Al</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от M до E [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Anal Sex, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Аврорату достался медальон с локоном Альбуса Дамблдора. Они думают, что Гриндельвальд собрался проклясть его. Или приворожить. Что думает Альбус?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от M до E [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Только повод</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты это специально сделал! — Альбус сопроводил свои слова звонким шлепком по розовеющей ягодице и услышал в ответ сдавленный выдох. Не то от боли, не то от возбуждения, не то от их гремучей смеси, которую так любил в постели Геллерт. Впрочем, нет, судя по негодующему взгляду через плечо, в этот раз он удовольствия от происходящего не получал. И вообще, ему надоело. Словно в подтверждение его мыслей, Геллерт сердито повел плечами, вывернул правую руку, сжал и разжал кулак - и магические путы, способные удержать маловосприимчивого к магии дромарога, лопнули с мелодичным звоном. Еще один взмах узкой породистой кистью, и с Геллерта без всякого зелья стекло усиленное Силенцио.</p><p>— И зачем бы мне было делать такую глупость, объясни, будь так добр? — его голос после чар немоты звучал хрипло и сухо, как шорох змеиной чешуи по камням. И вместе с тем язвительно. Слишком язвительно для человека, который со спущенными штанами стоял на коленях перед кроватью, к которой Альбус и прижимал его за загривок.</p><p>— Твоя попытка скомпрометировать меня в глазах Трэверса почти удалась, поздравляю! — остро захотелось тряхнуть Геллерта за шиворот, как нашкодившего ниффлера, и Альбус не стал себе отказывать в удовольствии. А если бы кое-кто не остриг почти под корень свои кудри, еще бы и их намотал на руку и дернул! Полчаса пришлось выслушивать, как бывший соученик упражняется в остроумии, прежде чем удалось вернуть серебряный медальон тонкой австрийской работы со своей прядью волос внутри…</p><p>— «Нашим аврорам чудом удалось предотвратить покушение на вас со стороны Гриндельвальда, профессор Дамблдор! Он собирался использовать против вас магию вуду!» — передразнил главу департамента Магической безопасности Альбус. — Хорошо хоть про приворот вслух не упомянул, только подумал! Двадцать раз подряд, глядя прямо в глаза! Сволочь!</p><p>— Он или я? — уточнил Геллерт, и Альбусу захотелось встряхнуть его еще разок, а лучше выдернуть ремень из брюк и вытянуть поперек спины и покрасневших от шлепков ягодиц так, чтобы остались следы полосами. Он сдержался, только сильнее сжал загривок, впиваясь ногтями в кожу до ответного сердитого шипения.</p><p>— Оба! Я изо всех сил стараюсь, чтобы обо мне было как можно меньше слышно в связи с твоими выступлениями, а ты… Наша перепалка в прессе, с которой все началось, еще слишком свежа у всех в памяти, всего два года прошло!</p><p>— Да тебе и таиться особо не нужно, милейший Торкуил сам про тебя слышать не хочет, ему твоя великость и известность и так поперек горла. А может, наоборот, слишком хочет, но не слышать… Похотливый червяк. — Геллерт скривился от отвращения, а в голосе у него проскользнуло что-то подозрительно похожее на ревность.</p><p>— Кто бы говорил! — буркнул Альбус, но пальцы на шее чуть разжал и даже легонько погладил Геллерта по коротким колким волоскам на затылке. Тот сердито дернул плечом.</p><p>— В любом случае, Альбус, что бы мне дала ваша очередная стычка? Кроме вынужденного целибата на те пару месяцев, которые ты бы дулся? Обычно ты все-таки более сдержанно реагируешь, когда что-то идет вразрез с твоими планами! У медальона просто лопнула цепочка при аппарации, меня это тоже не обрадовало!</p><p>— И поэтому последние полчаса ты молчал и не возражал?!</p><p>— Ты же мне с порога рот заткнул!</p><p>— Как мы оба видим, тебе не составило никакого труда освободиться от детских чар! </p><p>— Ну да… Но когда еще увидишь такое бурное проявление чувств в твоем исполнении? Давай ты продолжишь с той же экспрессией, но… хм… в более конструктивном русле? — Геллерт весьма недвусмысленно повел бедрами, прогнулся в пояснице и потянулся. Обернулся через плечо и подмигнул. В горле встал жаркий, плотный комок, не дающий дышать — так же он делал в шестнадцать, пытаясь за напускной развязностью скрыть нервозность. </p><p>— Обсудим наши разногласия за чашечкой успокаивающего чая? — а вот сам Альбус глупо шутить с той же целью стал несколько позже, и Геллерт к этой его черте привыкнуть пока не успел, поэтому среагировал резко. </p><p>— Альбус, Всеотцом клянусь, я подсыплю либо отраву, либо любовное зелье в твой чай! — взвился он, пытаясь приподняться. — Сколько можно упорно изображать снулую рыбу, которой ты никогда не был?! </p><p>— Точно не был? — со смешком уточнил Альбус, надавливая ему между лопаток, а потом наклоняясь и целуя созвездие родинок под левой: крупные и темные, они ярко выделялись на фоне светлой кожи. — А как же почти двадцать лет, в которые…</p><p>— В которые ты думал обо мне? — фыркнул Геллерт надменно, подманивая чарами подушку с изголовья и уталкивая ее себе под живот. — Так больше не думай! Делай!</p><p>Совет был хорош, и Альбус ему последовал. Пробормотал нужные чары, скользнул пальцами между все еще розовеющими от шлепков ягодиц, размазывая влажную, вязкую смазку, нажал, пока легко, одним пальцем, на вход. Ввел палец внутрь, осторожно сгибая и разгибая его, раздвигая тугие стенки.</p><p>— И это после такого бодрого начала?! — возмутился Геллерт, с силой толкаясь назад, насаживаясь глубже. Зашипел сквозь зубы, вздрогнул и замер, пережидая неприятные ощущения, которые сам себе устроил.</p><p>— Тише! — с укоризной заметил Альбус, поглаживая его свободной рукой по спине. — Сам же себе хуже делаешь!</p><p>— У меня все равно колени затекли, пока ты возишься! Хуже уже не будет! — капризно сообщил Геллерт и снова осторожно качнулся вперед и назад. Тихонько выдохнул через нос и постепенно расслабился. Без пререканий позволил растягивать себя сначала двумя, а потом и тремя пальцами, охнул, когда Альбус убрал руку и, избавившись от одежды, навалился сверху, пока просто прижимаясь животом и грудью к спине с выступающими позвонками…</p><p>Альбус поцеловал его в загривок, уткнулся носом в шею, чувствуя, как шумит в ушах от пульсирующей крови. Прижал ладонь к покрывалу на постели, пробормотал трансфигурационную формулу и улыбнулся в бороду, услышав придушенное ругательство: подушка соскользнула на пол, Геллерт оказался прижат к гладкому, скользкому шелку, и, судя по тому, как вздрагивали его бедра, изо всех сил старался не тереться об него. Показывал выдержку, раз уж Альбус не торопится… А торопиться не хотелось, хотелось растянуть этот тягучий, как капля меда, момент, когда не выносящий ограничений и посягательств на свою свободу Геллерт спокойно и доверчиво лежал под ним, идеально умещаясь между расставленными руками.</p><p>— Худой такой! — проворчал он, губами прижимаясь к выпирающему шейному позвонку. — Лежу на костях…</p><p>— Альбус!</p><p>Альбус засмеялся, поцеловал недовольно обернувшегося Геллерта, на этот раз в губы, и медленно, невыносимо медленно для себя, толкнулся внутрь чужого тела. </p><p>— Так?</p><p>— Ты бы еще уснул в процессе!</p><p>— М-м-м… пожалуй, нет.</p><p>— Альбус! Просто быстрее! </p><p>Он не стал ничего отвечать, толкнулся сильнее и глубже, все еще сдерживая себя, не позволяя вбиваться на полную длину, притираясь бедрами к ягодицам, но уже чувствуя, что надолго выдержки не хватит. Не тогда, когда Геллерт со стоном проехался членом по шелку покрывала и просунул руку под живот, гладя и лаская себя. Не тогда, когда в его сумбурной ругани на трех языках разом проскальзывало имя Альбуса, произнесенное с мягким придыханием в конце. Не тогда… Просто не тогда, когда они двигались навстречу друг другу назло всему миру и стерве-судьбе, разводящей их по разные стороны баррикад, но так и не сумевшей развести окончательно. </p><p>Может быть, потерянный при встрече с аврорами медальон и впрямь был только поводом, чтобы увидеться лишний раз. И та не понравившаяся ему статья Геллерта два года назад тоже была только поводом. И злость на искажение идей, которые он высказывал двадцать лет назад, в беспечные восемнадцать. И крики, и короткая драка, так и не переросшая в полноценную дуэль, потому что встать друг против друга им всегда мешала не только и не столько принесенная много лет назад кровная клятва... Все это было только поводами для того, чтобы наконец поговорить. Увидеть друг друга. Прикоснуться. И остаться после этого пусть еще не вместе, но рядом, упорно пытаясь подстроиться под новые острые грани друг друга, совместить несовместимые идеологии. И, может быть, только может быть, действительно когда-нибудь выстроить совместный новый мир...</p><p>Альбус был совсем не против такого будущего. Не тогда, когда он всем телом чувствовал, как вздрагивает под ним Геллерт, короткими толчками выплескивая семя на постель, и сам был готов присоединиться к нему в ближайшие секунды.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>